A Binary Decision Diagram (BDD) is a data structure that may be used to represent a Boolean function. A Reduced Ordered Binary Decision Diagram (ROBDD) is an optimized BDD that has no redundant nodes and isomorphic sub-graphs and that the variables appear in the same order along each path from root to a terminal node. It is possible to store BDDs in memory efficiently, such as in a compressed form, so that a large amount of data may be stored using a relatively small amount of memory or storage space. In addition, information may be extracted from BDDs quickly, such as with a relatively few number of binary operations.